


Five Minutes

by chickwriter



Category: due South
Genre: CoTW, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-19
Updated: 2008-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-02 02:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickwriter/pseuds/chickwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 5 Minutes challenge at DS Flash Fiction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Minutes

They were all set. The last buckle buckled. The last strap tied down. Bags packed. Ready to go. No jet planes, though. Just a sled some dogs, provisions and the Mountie.

It was like something out of a storybook. One of those ones you had to read in high school with lots of snow, dogs, and adventures that nearly ended in death. Hero books. Could even be a movie of the week. With the clean crisp air, the bad guys all tied up and sent off to jail. The good guys win.

Except…there was something missing. Ray just knew they’d forgotten something important. He did a quick mental inventory as Fraser gave the “hike” command and the dogs began moving.

Compass: check

Food: check.

Water: check.

Tallow: check.

Tent, bedrolls, extra harnesses -- everything a couple of adventurers would need, even a coupla decks of cards just in case he got too bored listening to Inuit stories by firelight.

Ray couldn’t put his finger on it. Something wasn’t quite right. Even the sunset was there, just like it was supposed to be. Heroes riding off and all.Damn it. What was it?

He knew it had to be something important. Something that would bring them…what was the word? Closure, yeah, that was it. Closure and a new start.

As the dogs began picking up speed, Ray Kowalski’s head fell back against the Mountie’s solid chest and he had an epiphany. There was one thing they hadn’t done.

“Stop, Fraser, stop!” Ray tugged at the layers of blankets and bedding, stripping them off just like the layers of his uncertainty peeled away. He scrambled to his feet, tripping in the snow. A quick breath, an exchange of glances, and five minutes after they started out on the quest to find that reaching hand, Stanley Raymond Kowalski kissed Benton Robert Fraser.

In the valley below, Sergeant Buck Frobisher saluted and smiled as he watched the men embrace, silhouetted against the setting sun.

Now the quest could begin.


End file.
